Base
Base is a Keyblade wielder and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Base was born into what is called by most as a "Lavish Lifestyle". Fortunately, such was he born into, however, unfortunately, he did not actually live in such luxury; as far back as he can remember, anyway. His family was once wealthy, but within four years of his birth, he Nobles of a noble stature had sunk to a state of destitution that left them with little. Such was the life Sebastian Noble grew up in. Granted, his family eventually did recover some and they lived comfortably for many years in their ancient family home, but not quite so much more than or even close to Upper-Middle Class. His mother Patricia and his father Collin were both teachers of different arts. Patricia taught Elementary Music, as the model of youthful beauty and kindness of heart, and Collin taught High School Dramatics, a histrionic fellow who was given to a rather bold eccentricity. Both of these schools of thought flourished within Base as he transitioned from grade to grade. In a city atmosphere like Theate Base would in fact require all the skills of art his parents taught him. He used these skills just about everyday after school once he reached Middle School around the age of 12; he visited the local music store "Dean's List" with religious fervor and regularity, and his singular maturity and display of ability in the arts won him the favor of Dean Waiter, the proprietor of the establishment. It was this middle-age, childless ever-lasting bachelor who taught Base how to play just about every wind, brass, string and percussion instrument under the sun where Patricia had stopped at what she knew about piano and guitar. In time, Base became a true virtuoso, and no sheet of music, for any instrument that could be tossed at him, daunted him. He thrived on stagecraft and musicianship; it was his lifeblood. Dean would become Uncle Dean, in the honorary sense, and a frequent dinner guest at the humble Noble apartment in lower Potsdam Street, Theate City. It could be said, even though Base was admired as much as he was met with derision over his intelligence and abilities, he was happy with his life, despite having virtually no friends outside of the few adults he knew. He was a loner throughout High School as well, excelling further than even Waiter had imagined Base could acheive. He was cast in leading parts as well as supporting roles for novel character bits, and Base was the star pupil not only in the classroom but in the band room as well. He continued on this way, steadily growing less and less happy. As he had no friends, his manner started to descend into a morose frequency, which was strengthened by his growing passion for music, which evolved into searches for truth and pain and love. As he grew older, only in the span of a few years, artistic integrity had taken its toll and given its benefits to young Base. Then... the key showed up. In his search for light and truth, penning lyrics and writing melodies based around his daily life, a fire erupted within him that brought to him the power of the Keyblade. At first, he tried to hide it, keeping the secret of his summonable weapon to himself for a year, until his own call to action shortly after he turned seventeen. Heartless and Unversed began to flood Theate, and Base was cast off in the midst of battling the threats that fateful day when he was caught at home unaware. To say he was cast off was in the sense that his last memory of his Homeworld was a fade to black. It felt as if moments after closing his eyes as the strange beasts started to bury and suffocate him, he awoke in a tower, and, being of the inquistive sort, started looking around. He started in the room he had awakened in: it was small and compact, with a lime carpet and soft yellow cement walls. The bed had blue sheets with white stars of varying sizes dispersed across the area of the material, and the woodwork was wonky-shaped and nearly the same hue of the walls, but sand-colored instead of yellow. He searched and searched within the room, and truly, that was where his destiny as a Keyblade weilder would start to unfold... Story Personality He is quite histrionic and musical, with a controlled flamboyance. He has the artist flair that defines the greats of the Arts, but his pride is not exceptionally great.Base is a hero at heart with a penchant for solitude that defines him in the way that he usually has no friends; he is shunned for his intelligence. He imagines himself a knight errant and is an avid book reader. He is mature for his age, owing to years of being kicked around. He keeps mostly to himself, save for when he performs, at which point he endeavors to entertain the best he can. He can't get enough of instruments and stagecraft, owing the world to be his stage, he has a penchant for costume and disguise, going so far as to change his voice beyond recognition to complete the deception. He is stand-offish off stage, and spends most of his time singing and writing music. He has a wide variety of tastes in music and frequently plays tracks of his favorite artists. Appearance Standing at 5'8" (173 cm) and weighing 114 lbs. (53 kg) he is incredibly limber and lean. He wears long-sleeved button up shirts with a selection of dark pallets that are tailor made to fit his lean form, wearing a grey shirt underneath that shows because of the top buttons always being unbuttoned. His pants are simply form-fitting jeans he wears with a black belt and his shoes are black sharp-toed dress shoes. His black hair is very lightly dabbled with a few blond strands, cut in a Caesar style. His hazel eyes are of the Wolf variety according to the Chinese Face reading style. He has a long face like the late actor Vincent Price, with a Roman bridge and slight bulb tip ever so slightly tilted to the right. His limbs, fingers, toes, and neck are likewise long. His muscular structure is surprisingly well-formed, despite it being compact due to his ectomorphic and light-boned frame. Abilities * Skills Physical * Magical * Cure Equipment Keyblades * Kingdom Key (Equipped) Accessories * Items *Potion *Ether *Balloon Letter *Hi-Potion *Hi-Ether Trivia *